Mr. Bhandari
Mr. Bhandari is the father of Sav and Alli Bhandari, and the husband of Mrs. Bhandari. Mr. Bhandari is a devout Muslim. He has been shown in previous seasons to be very strict and over protective on his kids; he had always pressured them to do things that they didn't want to do: such as what jobs they should have when older, and even an arranged marriage. Being hard on his kids was only done because he simply wanted what was best for them. It was not until Alli ran away from home that he was able to see clearly and change his ways. He is now a more understanding father and is supportive of the decisions his children make. Mr. Bhandari is portrayed by Marvin L. Ishmael. Character History Season 8 Mr. Bhandari first appears in With or Without You, where he shows up at Degrassi with Alli to let Sav know that he is to look after his sister on the camping trip. In Causing a Commotion, Mr. Bhandari agrees to let Sav invite Anya over for dinner. That night, he along with Mrs. Bhandari make it known that while Sav and Anya may be dating right now, their relationship can not last, because Sav must marry within his own culture. In Heat Of The Moment, Mr. Bhandari is seen with Alli, talking to Mr. Simpson, who is filling in for Principal Sheppard at the time, discussing the cyberbullying that Alli has been aiming toward Holly J. In Up Where We Belong, he has a conversation with Sav about what wants for his future. Sav does not agree with these plans. Season 9 In Why Can't This Be Love? (1), he is seen at the Bhandari house when Farrah, Sav's intended future wife, arrives with her family. Season 10 In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1), he forbids Sav to go to the Dead Hand concert that he won tickets, due to it being held late on a school night. He later makes a deal with Sav after allowing him to use his car in order to raffle off the tickets: He can go to the concert if the car makes it back in one piece. However, he tells Sav that the concert is out of the question after being informed of the damage inflicted upon it at the "Hands On A Hard Body" ticket contest. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2), he scolds Sav for tricking him and Mrs. Bhandari into going away so that he can sneak off to the concert, even after he had told him no. In Don't Let Me Get Me (2), he and Mrs. Bhandari discover all of Alli's secrets after Mr. Simpson shows them her file. He can barely look at Alli, but makes it known that he could never stop loving her. In Jesus, Etc. (1) , He and his wife are once again upset with Alli, as they are led to think that she was smoking at school (although It was her "friend" Malika who blamed it on her.) At the end of the episode he is seen looking for Alli as she ran away after an argument with Sav. In Jesus, Etc. (2) ', Mrs. Bhandari is getting increasingly worried so when Sav comes home she asks him to hack into Alli’s computer and try to find some clues as to where she’s gone. Sav successfully hacks into Alli's account and discovers a journal entry that Alli wrote. As it turns out, Alli is more upset than anyone in the family realized and wrote that she thinks they’d be better off without her. Sav and Mr. Bhandari try driving around the city in hopes of finding Alli. Mr. Bhandari tells Sav that Alli will be in big trouble when she gets home but Sav points out that her getting in trouble and not being listened to is the reason she ran away, though Mr.Bhandari refuses to listen to him. Alli’s been missing long enough that the police are now involved. The police officer on the case comes by the house. She has surveillance footage from a coffee shop near Alli’s new school. The tape shows Alli getting in a car with someone, but no one can make out the license plate or who is behind the wheel. In 'Hide and Seek (1) ''', The Bhandari’s are getting more and more worried about Alli. Sav tells Holly J that they have surveillance of Alli getting into a car and that they’re making a plan with the police that night. Sav is upset that they police can’t do anything to find Alli. He tells Mr. Bhandari that he talked to all of Alli’s friends and none of them have seen her. In Hide and Seek (2) Alli returns home and the family have a talk. They all realize that they don't talk to each other or open up anymore and decide it's time for a clean slate. They decide to start seeing a therapist and take a group photo together. Season 11 InMr. Brightside (1)Mr. Brightside (1) ,' Alli invites Dave over, after prepping him with things that will make her family like him. Dave and the Bhandari's bond over Dave's (false) love of cricket. Dave is unhappy and leaves. In 'Mr. Brightside (2)' ,Alli tells her parents that Dave is her boyfriend, and they are OK with him coming over again. Dave dresses and behaves normally, and they all play cards together. With Dave getting along so well with her family that means they can spend a lot of time together over the summer. Trivia *He likes to play cricket. *He, along with his wife, enjoys Bollywood movies. *He is a fan of poker, as shown in 'Mr. Brightside (2)'''. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Religion Category:Muslim Category:Family Issues Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Parents Category:Marriage Category:Gambling